


A Moment Away

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Sex in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Percy and Vex haven't gotten to spend much time alone since they got back into adventuring and the newly married couple misses each other. They take a moment to escape in the rain storm to get back some of the time they lost.





	A Moment Away

The woods have always been a special place for Vex and in the last couple years since he had met Vex it had also become an important place for Percy. Especially since they first kissed in the woods. And it seemed that they were always desperate to get back to them now, which was probably the only good thing about losing Scanlan’s Mansion. They got to spend much more time out in the trees while they were camping.

By almost all accounts the night was miserable. The rain poured from the sky, you could feel the oncoming lightening in the air, and there was no sign of the storm letting up any time soon. They had thankfully found a small, unused cave to set up camp to avoid the worst of it. Keyleth took first watch, which Vex noted and decided it was the best time to talk to Percy.

He was settling down, laying his head on Cabal’s Ruin and his glasses were set beside him with his guns in case something came in the night. Vex touched his shoulder and said, just loud enough for Percy and Keyleth who was on the other side of him to hear, “I need to talk to you.”

Percy frowned and put on his glasses and looked at his secret wife curiously. “Of course,” he said and followed her out, leaving his guns and all his fancy equipment behind.

Keyleth felt a spike of worry, Vex sounded so serious, she hoped everything was okay between them.

They walked in silence for a while until Vex found a place that she felt was good enough and turned to look at Percy who no longer looked confused but a little smug. “As much as I love being out adventuring again, I miss having a little bit of privacy with my husband.” She loved that word.

He stepped closer to her, closing the space between them. “I couldn’t agree more,” he said, his voice was rough and husky.

Tired of waiting any longer they kissed, neither really sure who leaned into who just grateful for having more than quick peck around their friends. Their lips slid against each other, Vex’s tongue traced Percy’s lips before he parted them and let her taste him. Her hands pulled at his ascot and Percy didn’t even notice it falling to the ground and was only thankful that now she could kiss his neck.

Which was exactly what she started doing. She had always loved Percy’s neck, she especially loved leaving marks along the pale skin there. She was careful now though, the last thing she wanted was Vax seeing it tomorrow. She’d have to listen to him whine about it for the rest of their lives.

And as much as they both loved this, the slow start only aided by the rain, it wasn’t what they were desperate for.

Percy’s hands began working on her pants, laces and buckles and buttons. “For Pelor’s sake why does your armor have to be so difficult?” He growled.

She playfully nipped at a sensitive spot on his neck, pulling a short gasp from him. “I like to put those dexterous fingers to use.”

He opened them enough to shove his hand down in them and cupped her sex. She sighed and her fingernails dug into his back through his now see-through white shirt. He slipped one finger inside her. She was as slick there as the skin exposed to the rain.

He kissed her desperately and she grew tired of waiting. She pushed him a step away for a moment while she hurried out of her armor. Thankfully she was familiar with the quick change by this point and soon her armor was scattered about the muddy forest floor. Percy did not undress himself, he waited for Vex to tell him to. She did not.

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him again, hungrily, needily, and he pushed her back up against a tree. She gasped as the bark raked up her back, sure there would be thin lines to heal when this was over but right now she needed it. She had missed Percy like this.

She pulled at his shirt, untucking it from his pants, and began unbuttoning it. Percy trailed his hands over Vex. She was soaked, his hands found little traction on her hips and her nipples were achingly hard from the cold rain hitting her. He pinched and pulled and kissed her. She left his shirt, unbuttoned and wide open for her to see her lean and oh so handsome lover, one arm of the shirt pushed down to the bicep leaving the shoulder bare. The shirt clung to his body, his hair was flat and sticking to his ears and the back of his neck, his glasses were useless and in all their haste had been knocked askew, nose smudges and rain blocking everything. He took them off and tucked them into his pocket because he wanted to see Vex as well as he could.

Vex was a sight. Her hair was heavy and where it had slipped from her braid it left dark lines on her where it stuck, her eyes were so dark they looked almost black, water glistened on her. Her dusky nipples were hard and her tongue licked her lips while Percy drank her in. “Whenever you’re finished, darling,” she teased, bringing him back.

He smiled and kissed her again while she easily unlaced his trousers and pushed them down his thighs a little. Her slim fingers wrapped around his cock and he moaned openly, the sound swallowed by the rumble of thunder. There was a flash of lightening that lit up the sky for a moment, illuminating the two as Vex guided him into her and tilted her head back against the tree as he pressed up into her.

The forest went dark again and Percy slid in and out of Vex with ease. She hooked one leg around him and shifted her hips, changing the angle, and whimpered, “Fuck, Percy.”

He didn’t answer, he just pressed his forehead into the crook of her shoulder and grabbed the thigh that was wrapped around him, his short fingernails dug into her flesh.

With every thrust her back scraped along the wood, a constant reminder of where they were and what they were doing. And it was delicious. Her hand drifted between them and she rubbed her clit. They were short on time and to be quite honest she was tired of waiting.

Percy grabbed her other thigh and brought it to his hip. Vex wrapped her legs tightly around him and he pressed her harder against the tree and thrust into her faster and harder than before.

“Percy,” Vex’s other arm looped around the back of his neck and she panted as Percy pounded into her, “don’t stop, fuck don’t stop.”

“Never,” he managed to say.

Thunder cracked again and Vex arched her back, “Percy!” she cried out.

He didn’t let up, not even after she seemed to regain herself from her orgasm. She moaned happily as he continued. “Vex,” his voice was tense, the edge of control. She loved hearing him like that. She tightened around his cock but didn’t tell him to cum, so he didn’t. He gasped and bit her shoulder but didn’t stop and didn’t cum. She liked to push him, liked to see how far he could go. He rarely begged. He liked holding out, liked to show her what a good boy he was.

“Cum for me Percy, fill me up,” she commanded.

Percy groaned and with only two more thrusts he buried himself deep inside her and held her tight against the tree while he did just that, spilling himself into her.

She hummed deep in her throat, relishing the feel of him, and dropped her feet back to the ground.

Percy stood before her, mussed and soaked to the bone with a dazed look in those sharp blue eyes. She dipped her fingers between her legs and then held them out to Percy who opened his mouth obediently. She placed her fingers in Percy’s waiting mouth and he closed his eyes and cleaned himself from her fingers.

When she pulled them away she touched his cheek softly, “I missed you.”

He smiled, “You see me all the time.”

“I miss being alone with you. Reading in the library and you working with Tary in the workshop and you learning how to cook. Of course I missed this,” she gestured around at the woods to clarify that she meant being out in the world, “I missed doing things, helping people, the danger. But I missed being with you. Just you.”

He pressed his forehead against hers, “I completely understand. Perhaps soon we can take a few days off, just the two of us.”

“Maybe Tary can come too.” They held each other for a little, wrapped around each other in various stages of undress, before thunder rumbled and a flash of light brought them back to the real world. Vex hurriedly gathered her armor and began pulling it on while Percy buttoned his shirt and began looking for his ascot. He soon found it covered in mud. He sighed but pocketed it anyways, hoping he could salvage it still. Perhaps Tary had an idea.

 

Keyleth jumped to her feet when she saw them. “Hey. Hi. Is everything, you know, is everything okay?”

Vex smiled, “Of course, darling, everything is wonderful. We worked it all out.”

Keyleth wanted to know what they worked out but she was glad it was all okay now.

Percy fell asleep with Vex’s arms wrapped around him and they both felt a hundred times better and more relaxed than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't lie to yourself, you know Vex is the big spoon  
> Also thank my One Shot playlist for getting me to write something today or I would've been totally useless.  
> I've been kinda out of it lately, back in school and had a rough mental health time for a bit, but I'm doing better and hopefully can kick out some fun stuff again. So a nice short and sweet piece, I might actually post my first Dark AU chapter soon (having some second thoughts I'm a little worried about it) and I have some more smutty pieces that I think I'll at least enjoy in mind.  
> Anyways, I meant to post this idea when I hit 10K hits but I didn't get around to it in time and so now it's gonna be like, happy 11.3K hits or whatever it is. My point is thanks so much for being interested in my stuff and I hope you guys like this too!


End file.
